Better Than A Dream
by sweetashby
Summary: A Dawsey two-shot; first part follows directly after "Rhymes with Shout" and the second will be a continuance of "You Will Hurt Him" Both parts of this are extremely rated me. Please read and review let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a two-shot both parts will be rated m. Following directly after "Rhymes with Shout" and the second part will be a continuance of the opening scene from "You will hurt him"**

**For those of you reading my other story I am currently working on an update and it should be up before the end of the weekend. **

**Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing.**

Gabby threw her head back in ecstasy, as Matt nibbled at the patch of skin just below her ear, both kicking off their shoes in the process of frantic kisses. Bringing her hands to the end of his shirt and sliding her hands under to trace the outline of his abs; then back to the end, taking the hint Matt raised his hands above his head as Gabby rid him of his shirt. He stepped back for a moment, smiling at her—then turned toward the door, before shutting and locking it, before walking back to her. He could hear the slight gasp that came from her mouth when she realized this was actually happening. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"God you're so beautiful, Gabby." Once again Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to his chest and burying his face in her neck inhaling her vanilla body lotion. He didn't want to rush this, he wanted to give her the chance to say no if this was not what she really wanted and Gabby caught on rather quickly.

"Did you um- did you mean what you said before? About not knowing where you'd be?"

Matt pulled his head back to meet her brown eyes. "Every word of it, if it weren't for you I never could have handled looking after the boys, and I never would have dealt with losing Hallie. Gabby you have been there for me so much over the last few months. I honestly don't know how I could ever thank you.

Gabby brought her hands up to play with the ends of his hair at the base of his neck, before pulling him forward and kissing him once again.

"Let's go upstairs, Matt."

He leaned forward, his forehead against hers; "Gabby, are you sure about this? We don't- we don't have to rush this."

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long Matt, I think we moved slow enough- let's go upstairs."

It didn't take any more convincing; Matt swopped her up bridal style, reveling in the sight of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and through her head back laughing at his eagerness as he all but ran up the stairs, two at a time. When they arrived at the top of the staircase he'd realized he'd never been on the second floor of her place, therefore not knowing which room was hers.

"Third door on the left—" Following her direction he walked into the dark room and laid her out on the bed, before reaching over to the bedside lap and turning it on.

"Matt—I… Can we maybe leave the lights off?" Shocked at the request he turned to face her, and found her biting her lip.

"Can I ask why..?"

"I just…I don't want to disappoint you if I don't look like what you expected without clothes…"

"Gabriela Dawson, are you insecure?"

"Only with you—" Matt could feel his heart rate speed up at this revelation. He grabbed her hands pinning them above her head with his own laying straight above her and giving her a soft quick kiss before pulling back.

"I want you to be comfortable, so if that's what you really want the lights can be off… But I have to say this Gabby I turned them on because I want to see you. Every little bit of you, flaws and all. You are beautiful; I promise you I could never be disappointed in what I saw."

Gabby turned her head toward the light, biting her lip once more. Matt could tell she was struggling with not wanting to disappoint him and her own insecurities. He released her hands before standing up to move toward the lamp but before he could turn it off, she'd grabbed his hand stopping him. "No…um it's okay."

"Are you sure?" She didn't say anything, just nodded her head before sitting up and pulling him by his belt loops toward her. Her finger moved over the happy trail that led down his stomach before disappearing beneath his jeans; she moved her hands to work on his buckle before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his zipper. He'd watched her intently, becoming more and more captivated by her every move. It wasn't long before he stood in only his boxers, which did nothing to hide the effect she had on him. Gabby looked up at Matt, her lips swollen from their previous kissing downstairs and everything about her screamed pure fantasy. He had spent many nights dreaming about this moment, so often in fact that he half expected to wake up any minute. Matt grabbed her hands, tugging a bit so she was now standing in front of him.

"I think you're a bit overdressed." Her breath caught in the back of her throat; the need for him now stronger than ever.

"We should do something about that then shouldn't we?" Matt only smiled before turning her around, trailing his hands up her sides, taking notice of the goose bumps that formed on her skin as he did so. He moved her hair to one side of her neck, before bringing one hand to rest on her hip, while the other moved to gently pull the zipper down, ending just above the small of her back. He traced his finger from the base of her neck, over her bra clasp, and down to the end of her spine. He could feel her breathing pick up, both with ecstasy and nerves. He spread the opening of her dress farther apart placing a kiss on each shoulder blade.

"Turn around." A simply enough request but the ruggedness in his voice causing a heat to pool in the pit of her stomach. Doing as she was asked he looked her in the eyes before pulling the dress opening forward, allowing it to fall off her arms, exposing her full torso. He ran the palms of his hands down her arms; moving to tug the dress over her hips. When the dress was loose around her feet he'd picked her up laying her on the bed again before stepping back just an inch, taking her in, clad in just a lacy black bra and matching panties. He was in awe of how beautiful she was; how she could have been insecure was beyond him. Matt crawled up her body, placing kisses over her abdomen, chest, collarbone, and finally her lips. Before making his way down to her chest once again; he snaked his hands under her back, lifting her a bit to unclasp her bra and looking to her for permission, a simply nod of her head was all it took for him to free her breast from the clothing item, moving his lips to attach her to left breast, taking the perky nipple fully into his mouth while his hand gave attention to the other.

"God that feels so good, Matt."

He released her nipple with a pop before leaning over to whisper into her ear; "You're beautiful, Gabriela." He kissed just below her ear, before kneeling in front of the bed and pulling her toward him. He ran his hands ran up her thighs, to her waist; he hooked his fingertips under the lacy barrier before pulling them down her long tan legs and tossing them on the floor to join the already discarded clothing.

He brought his lips to the insides of thighs placing gentle kisses on each side, slowly working his way further up, until he was gently sucking on her tiny bundle of nerves. He could both hear and feel the effect he was having on her, as he ran his tongue up and down her slit. "So beautiful, how could you think I'd ever be disappointed; you're perfect Gabriela."

She couldn't tell if it was the sincerity in his voice, the gentleness of his touch or the way he used her full first name when he called her beautiful, maybe it was a mixture of the three but she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She certainly didn't want to be that girl who cried during sex; she didn't want to scare him off. But there was no hiding the tears when he trailed kisses back up her body before looking her in the eye.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing—I'm okay, don't stop."

"Not unless you tell me what's bothering you."

"You just…You make me believe it when you say I'm beautiful is all. These are happy tears. "

"Good, you should believe it, I mean everything I say." He leaned down to kiss her on the nose before standing up again; watching as she scooted all the way back on the bed and under the covers. Matt removed his boxers, Gabby watched intently, gasping- a mixture of nerves and excitement rushing through her when she caught sight of how big he was, in both girth and length. She watched him, confused as he walked around the bed and grabbed his jeans, pulling his wallet out before she'd caught on. "Matt, I mean it's your choice but I uh I'm on birth control, and I trust you…your call."

He smiled at her before letting go of his jeans and putting his wallet on her night table. He quickly joined Gabby under the duvet hovering above her, he reached his hand down between them to make sure she was ready, before giving her one last chance to change her mind; "Gabby, are you sure?"

Matt had all the reassurance he needed when she reached up pulling him down to kiss him. Both moaning as he slowly inched his way inside her. He could feel her stretching to accommodate his size and he had to remind himself to go slow. Gabby wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crease between his neck and shoulders. He could hear her let out a slight breath of pain when he was all the way inside. "Hey, let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

When she looked up she had a tear running down her cheek and more tears were waiting to fall from her eyes, the sight shattered his heart. "Baby I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's okay. Just give me a second."

Matt stayed still, giving her all the time she may have needed to adjust to his size. When she was ready she pushed her hips forward, and Matt began to move. He kept his thrust slow, not allowing himself the pace he needed to reach his peak- wanting to make sure she finished with him. He moved his lips down to her neck suckling, making sure not to leave any marks where anyone could see.

"You're so tight, baby. I'm not going to last much longer."

"OH…god, fast Matt."

Matt could feel her begin to clench around him, he grabbed tight to her flipping them over so she was now on top of him. He reached down finding the tiny bundle of nerves, and began rubbing it. His other hand snacked behind her, giving her ass a light tap before gently squeezing it. Gabby moaned louder, he could feel her coming undone around him and her orgasm set his in motion; shooting into her. Gabby fell forward her head laying on Matt's chest, both breathing heavy-her hair was a sticking to his chest damp with sweat. Neither of the two spoke for several minutes. Replaying the events that had just taking place over and over again in their heads; Gabby was the first of the two to break the silence, "That was incredibly."

Matt flipped them over so he was not on top of her again. Kissing her forehead, nose, and then her lips before speaking, "You're amazing." Gabby just giggled before biting her lip to block out a yawn.

"I wore you out huh?"

"I guess so."

Matt turned over onto his side, turning Gabby to face him before wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. She moved his hand to wipe her bangs out of her eyes, before kissing her forehead again.

"Go to sleep baby; I'll be here in the morning"

With that reassurance Gabby allowed herself to drift off into slumber, Matt smiled at the girl laying in his arms. Unbelieving to the idea that his dream had finally come true; and it was better than anything he'd ever imagined. Listening to her breathing, he soon followed her – closing his eyes for the night.

**Please review and let me know what you all think and if you'd like to see what I have planned for the second part. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your response to this story; this is part two of two…as of now. I've been thinking on continuing this with random one/two-shots of Dawsey. Not in any specific order with the show now. But it depends on what you all think so let me know! P.S. I have some news at the end of this update!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

Gabby opened her eyes the following morning smiling; she could feel the presence of another body next to her, the dip in the bed- just to the right of where she was laying confirmed her suspicions. She didn't have to turn her body to know the sleeping figure belonged to Matt. She could easily remember every little bit about the night before. Worry overwhelmed her as the possibility of him waking up with regrets, entered her mind. Would they be able to go back to being just friends after she'd know what it was like to have him physically? Her thoughts were quickly broken when she felt the bed shift and Matt's hands wrapped securely around her waist pulling her closer to him, before planting a wet kiss on her shoulder blade and snuggling in closer to her.

"Hey."

Matt smiled, letting out a small laugh before responding. "Hey."

"You hungry? Want me to…want me to fry up some eggs or something-"

"Mmm"

"-I mean not that we have to…if you have…somewhere to be…"

She could feel Matt pull her closer to him, releasing a sigh before speaking- "Gabby?" He took her silence as a push to continue; "I had a chance at this a year ago- and I blew it…I've been regretting it ever since. So…"

As Matt began speaking again he leaned on one arm, while Gabby turned flat on her back. Matt's other hand rested on her waist, while one of her hands held the sheet close to her chest and her other went to trace patterns on his bicep. Both were now looking one another in the eye; "…I'm not about to grab my things and make up excuses to get out of here…as far as I'm concerned…" He shook his head slightly; "…It's our time now."

Gabby could feel the butterflies settle in her stomach, with the knowledge that he wanted this to be something more. She blinked once before looking at his lips and slightly nodding. She moved her hand to the back of his neck as he brought his lips down to hers for a small kiss. Pulling back a second later, to catch another glimpse of those beautiful brown eyes; she ran her hands along the back of his neck, unable to help the small smile that was teasing the corner of her lips. The two met halfway, this time for a longer kiss.

She could feel his hand travel under the sheet; putting his weight on his right hand so he could position himself above her. Trailing his lips down her neck, to her collar bone before latching onto a caramel colored nipple; he could hear her moan his name and it only encouraged him to continue. He released her nipple with a pop, lifting his head to smile at her before speaking...

"Does that offer for breakfast still stand?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered look that quickly replaced one of pleasure.

"What…Matt…"

"Because I could think of the perfect breakfast right now…" He smiled when he saw it click…

"Well…it is the most important meal of the day…"

Matt smiled, before going back to the task at hand. His head disappeared under the sheets; his fingertips ran down her legs to her ankles, positioning each leg so it was bent at the knee and both legs spread apart. He brought one hand to rest flat on her hips, keeping them from moving too much, while the other ran up and down her slit. Feeling how wet she already was caused him to painfully harden. He kissed the insides of each thigh, holding her lips apart with his fingers before running his tongue up and down her slit.

Gabby threw her head back in pleasure; she reached beneath the sheets and ran her hands through Matt's hair. "Oh…God, Matt…that feels so good baby…" She bit her lip in ecstasy, when she felt him attach his lips to the tiny bundle of nerves, gently sucking and nibbling; and her breath caught in the back of her throat when she felt him insert two fingers inside.

"Baby…please…I…oh my god…Matt- I'm…I'm… oh my god…baby please…"

Matt could feel her tighten around his fingers and he quickly replaced them with his tongue; taking all that she had to give. Slowly he crept back up her body, his head peeking out from beneath the sheets; a proud smile filled his face.

"You…smug son of a…" Before she was able to finish he planted his lips flat on hers, before pulling back smiling.

"Maybe…but you love me for that." His breath stopped, and his smile fell when he realized what he had just said. Gabby could feel her heart rate increase and she brought her hands up to caress his face.

"I do you know…love you, I mean…I guess I have for a while now." As quickly as the smile had fell from his face moments earlier, it returned just as quick at her admission. Bringing his lips down to kiss her; he smiled against her lips, his smile turning to laughter. So this was what it felt like to be deliriously happy, he thought.

"I love you so much Gabby. God I know this just started but I've been in love with you for years…and I think I've always known it, I just…I was stupid, I guess…"

"We're together now; we both made mistakes…we weren't meant to be in the past and I am going to choose to believe there was a reason for it. We found our way to one another and that's all that matters." When she finished speaking, Gabby reached down between the two grabbing onto his hardened length, before positioning him at her entrance.

Matt gently inched his way inside her, allowing her a moment to adjust before he began moving. Still fired up from her last orgasm, only a few minutes ago- it didn't take long for Gabby to fall on the cusp of a second one.

"God you're so tight baby, I will never get tired of being inside of you. You feel so amazing."

"Please, Matt faster."

At her request, Matt sped up, both of them just moments away from falling over the edge. He brought his lips down to her neck, placing wet kisses at the base of her throat. He could feel her clench around him, just as he released himself inside of her. Both moaning one another's name as they came together; Matt had never experienced anything so amazing. Never had he finished _with_ a girl. Always the gentlemen, he made sure they would finish before him. This was new for him, and judging by the look on her face he could tell it was just as new for Gabby.

Not wanting to crush her with his weight, he flipped them both over, so Gabby was now laying on top of him; both sweaty and trying to catch their breath.

"You are amazing at that." Gabby managed to get out.

"I have a good partner." Matt replied, smiling and wrapping his arms around her holding her close.

"Well- PARTNER, what would you say to a shower? I wash your back you wash mine?"

"Mmm, sounds like a pretty fair deal."

Matt lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. "You know, if you keep carrying me around everywhere we go, I'm going to become very lazy."

"Fine with me, now get that cute caboose of yours into the shower." He laughed giving her a light tap on the bottom. She threw her head back laughing;

"Really, Matt? Caboose? Am I a train or a woman?" Matt backed her into the corner of the shower the hot stream falling over the two of them.

"You, are a very sexy woman...my woman."

"Mmm, I could get used to that idea."

"Good, because I don't ever plan on it being any other way; I don't know what I did to deserve you, but now that I have you I promise you I will never do anything to mess this up."

"You're so modest Matt, you deserve the world. You want to know what you did to deserve me; you are a good man. You are honest, and you have so much integrity; I am so lucky to love you and to have you love me back. You make me a better person everyday Matthew Casey- never think you deserve anything less than every dream you have for the future."

Gabby brought her lips to his, turning them around so he was now up against the wall. "Now before we get cleaned up…I believe you owe me breakfast…" Gabby knelt down in front of him and before she'd even touched him he was growing stiff at the thought of her giving him oral for the first time. "Someone's eager…"

"Gabby…you don't have…"

"I know you're not about to tell me I don't have to do this for you, right? Because if you were, it would mean I felt I had to do this as repayment or to make you happy…but I want to do this, for you. Besides…it wouldn't be fair to me if you got to have all the fun now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't be."

"Good…Now shh…"

Gabby grabbed his length, wrapping her hand around him and pumping a few times, until he was at full length. She gently swiped her thumb over the tip of his penis, before taking him in her mouth. Matt's breath quickly became labored at the sight in front of him, Gabby was kneeling in front of him, looking up at him from hooded eyes; while her mouth took him in a far as her gag reflex would allow, one hand cupped his balls while the other pumped the part of his shaft she could not take in. He ran his hands through her thick curly hair, which was now drenched from the shower. It took everything in him not to thrust his hips forward. He could feel a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was getting harder to hold on…

"Baby…" He tugged on her hair trying to tell her he wouldn't last much longer

"You…I'm going to…baby you have to stop…" Gabby shook her head, Matt threw his head back against the shower wall, as he felt himself lose it; shooting his orgasm into her mouth. When he knew he was finished, looked down expecting to see her spit but instead saw her swallow everything he had giving her; before she stood up in front of him.

"There is absolutely no way this is real life. I'm dreaming right? I'm going to wake up any moment now."

"You're not dreaming, baby."

"You're so fucking sexy, I love you so much baby."

"I love you too, Matt. Let's finish this show now huh?"

"Definitely…you know…it's our day off…"

"Yeah…I do know."

"I was thinking maybe when we finish up here, I could treat you to some breakfast…the kind you buy at a diner."

"Sounds nice"

"Then…"

"What, baby?"

"Maybe later tonight…I could take you out on a date…"

"Hmm, a good looking firefighter wants to take me out…I'm not about to oppose to this, especially since I happen to be very in love with this firefighter."

Matt laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. How he had ever waited so long for her, he'd never know.

**Well….what you think? Should I make this a longer story? Filled with a bunch of different one/two-shots? **

**As for my news…you ready for this!? So for those of you who don't know my dream is to be an actress… My sister and I have been performing, and doing things to get eyes on us since we were little. It went from Nsync concerts at family parties with our best friend, to chorus classes, to cheerleading team, to school plays, to my sister singing the national anthem at her school, me learning guitar and performing in public and at fairs to just being silly. We are by no means quiet, we are loud and bubbly and people who see us on the street probably think we're awkwardly weird. But if there are any other fellow performers I'm sure you all agree it comes with the territory yes? Now you're probably all wondering why is the weirdo giving me her whole life story…WELL my sister and I have officially signed up for the TPAP auditions in New York on February 22****nd****. It's something we have been talking about since last year but we had other priorities at that time so we made a pact and promise to do it together this year, and the moment they posted the audition dates, times, and sign up we were online that second! For those of you who do not know what the TPAP auditions are- they are for the performing arts project summer intensive program. Which for those who make it into the program it is an INCREDIBLE opportunity. It's a three weeks program that runs usually the first three weeks in July and all those who made it go to the Wake Forest University Campus in Winston-Salem, NC and you dorm there for like I said three weeks. For the full 21 days you're there you have 14 hour days. Classes usually run from 7am to 10:30 pm! With no days off. But the most amazing part is all the dance, acting, and singing teachers are professionals who have made it in the business. Still you might be wondering why I'm telling you about all of this…Well the Associate Artistic Director of the program is Mr. Neil Patrick Stewart which for those of you who do not already know is the husband of Monica Raymund. Monica is also part of the board and is a teacher for the acting program. Which I did not know until she actually retweeted a picture of herself teaching a few summers back. Imagine the squeal that came from my sister and I when we found this out! So for any performers out there if you've considered doing something like this, maybe for this program, or for another I urge you to do it! My sister and I will be going over our songs, monologues and dances like CRAZY until our audition on feb.22 so I will be updating rater slowly. But I promise not to forget to update for too long! Hope you enjoyed this second part and I apologize for my flipping out :D **


End file.
